


No Clue How to Order (Caffè Americano)

by Katrinos



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не то чтобы Баки не хочет встретить свою родственную душу, он просто не уверен, что его вторая половинка его выдержит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Clue How to Order (Caffè Americano)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Clue How to Order (Caffè Americano)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613836) by [Styx_in_the_mud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud). 



> кофешоп AU; соулмейт AU; 4-я часть серии "Welcome to Starbucks", перевод названия – “Без понятия как заказывать (американо)”.
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено
> 
> Спасибо громаднейшее котику Halisa aka NaVi :kiss: за превращение изначального перевода в нормальный фик

Баки проснулся от сладко звучащей мелодии «Hall and Oats»*, гремевшей из его телефона. «Пожирательница мужчин», черт. Звонила Наташа. Он застонал, вслепую потянулся к тумбочке и, пальцами нащупав телефон, ответил на вызов. 

– Да? – сонно пробормотал он. 

На другом конце провода послышался раздраженный вздох. Это не предвещало ему ничего хорошего. 

– Ты даже не вспомнил, так ведь?

Вот блин! Они должны были встретиться сегодня. Черт побери, как он мог забыть? 

– Я в пути, клянусь! – заверил он, пытаясь звучать проснувшимся. 

– Конечно же.

– Нет, правда. Я… Эм... Так где мы встречаемся?

Он почти слышал, как она закатила глаза.

– В Старбаксе на Седьмой. 

– В Старбаксе, Нат, серьезно? – застонал он. 

– Я сама сделаю заказ, тебе всего лишь нужно прийти, – она вздохнула и повесила трубку.

Баки застонал, вылез из кровати и побрел в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Поглядев несколько секунд на свое отражение, прикинул, что бриться будет слишком долго. Он даже всерьез подумывал заявиться на встречу в пижаме, однако решил, что секундное удивление на лице Нат не стоит ее последующего гнева. Поэтому, натянув на себя потертые джинсы, Баки снял пижамную рубашку. И если бы он посмотрел чуть ниже, то легко бы разобрал слова, написанные под ребрами: **Добро пожаловать в Старбакс. Могу я принять ваш заказ?**

Вот почему он старался не ходить в Старбакс. Такие люди, как он, не созданы для человеческого общения. Он слишком через многое прошел, чтобы взвалить это на свою родственную душу. Гораздо лучше было избегать ситуации в целом. Но он не был идиотом и прекрасно понимал, что не ходить в Старбакс совсем – невозможно, ведь они были на каждом углу, и, казалось, их все обожали. Его задачей всего-то было не приближаться к кассе. Чертовское спасибо Нат, правда, потому что она понимала. Она была как он, хотя ей весьма повезло встретить свою родственную душу. Такую же долбанутую, как и сама. Нат никогда не осуждала Баки за избегание проблемы, такие уж лучшие друзья. И нет, он не собирался встречать свою родственную душу, он будет жить как привык – алкоголь и секс на одну ночь. Нат никогда не судила его за это. 

Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок, и натянул на себя мягкую серую худи. После завязал длинные волосы в хвост и бросил последний взгляд в зеркало. Он смотрелся неряшливо, но недостаточно, чтобы Нат забеспокоилась. Сойдет. Схватив ключи от машины, он выскочил из дома.

***

Наташа улыбнулась ему, как только он вошел в кафе. Подойдя к столику, Баки притянул ее в свои объятия. После Наташа подтолкнула ему стаканчик кофе. Баки с подозрением принюхался.

– Что это?

– Что-то с ванилью, лесным орехом, кучей взбитых сливок и шоколада.

– Серьезно? 

– Нет, придурок, это просто американо. 

Он непонимающе посмотрел на Наташу. Единственным недостатком в его правиле никогда ничего не заказывать лично было то, что он не разбирался во всех этих сумасшедших названиях и составах напитков. 

– Черный кофе. Типа того.

– Ааа, – и сделал глоток. 

Он любил их посиделки, хотя на самом деле им нечасто удавалось встретиться, поскольку оба были почти всегда заняты. Нат рассказывала ему о своей жизни, а он – о своих поисках работы. И это было классно. 

Он правда никогда не интересовался окружающей обстановкой на этих встречах, особенно когда те проходили в Старбаксе, потому что, честно говоря, если вы видели один, то вы видели их все. Серьезно, Баки заметил его только из-за того, что Нат отошла в туалет, и ему ничего не оставалось кроме как смотреть вокруг. Взгляд Баки скользил по кафе, но задержался на, наверное, самом американском парне, которого он когда-либо видел. Светлые волосы, голубые глаза, тело как у футбольного игрока и ангельская улыбка. А это что, ямочки? Точно они. 

Мистер США спокойно стоял за прилавком и смеялся над чем-то с напарником, пока тот протирал кофемашины. Неожиданно парень обернулся и поймал его взгляд. Баки почувствовал, что краснеет, и быстро отвернулся, что было как раз вовремя – Нат наконец-то пришла. А когда он спросил, могут ли они встретиться здесь в следующий раз, она странно посмотрела на него, но ничего не сказала. Он только заметил ее задумчивый взгляд в сторону тех бариста перед уходом.

***

– Их зовут Сэм и Стив, – сказала она, пододвинув ему кофе.

– Что? 

– Бариста. Сэм – тот, который ухмыляется, а Стив похож на короля выпускного. 

– Зачем ты мне это говоришь?

– Подумала, вдруг ты хочешь знать.

– Неужели?

Она очень внимательно посмотрела на него, вынудив его прочистить горло и сменить тему.

Хотя это не остановило его от еще одного, последнего взгляда на парней перед уходом. Стив, хм? Имя ему подходило.

***

Еще спустя три встречи, наполненные тайными подглядываниями, Баки вошел в кафе, и перед Нат не стояло его стаканчика.

– Пока не готовы, – объяснила она в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд. 

Они начали болтать, но зазвонивший телефон прервал их разговор. Посмотрев на входящий вызов, Наташа вздохнула.

– Мне нужно ответить. Если назовут наш заказ, заберешь его, ладно? – спросила она, но заметила панику на его лице. – Да расслабься, никто у тебя ничего не спросит, просто покажи им чек. 

И встала из-за столика, прежде чем он смог хоть что-то возразить. Баки слышал ее голос, когда она направилась к двери. 

– Хэй, Тони, в чем дело? Ага. Ты понимаешь, что я не твой личный секретарь, верно? 

Он вздохнул. Каковы шансы, что сейчас подойдет их очередь? 

По-видимому, довольно высокие. 

– Заказ для Наташи, – раздался звонкий голос из-за прилавка. Блядь.

Баки старался выглядеть непринужденно, идя к прилавку. Они не собирались его спрашивать, что он хотел бы заказать, поэтому все будет хорошо. Так ведь? 

– Наташа? – вопросительно усмехнулся Сэм. – Интересное имя, чувак. 

– Она сделала заказ, – огрызнулся он. 

– Логично, – его чек проверили. – Так, если ты не Наташа, то кто ты?

Баки замялся, он не обязан ничего говорить этому парню.

– Баки. 

– Очень интересное имя, – Сэм ухмыльнулся. 

Баки закатил глаза и схватил оба стакана кофе. Он не заметил, как Стив украдкой взглянул на него, и не увидел, как Сэм показал своему напарнику большой палец. 

Конечно, Нат вернулась, как только он сел за их столик, (ох уж это ее «вовремя») бормоча что-то про гениев-идиотов с кучей свободного времени и денег.

***

Вскоре он заметил, что стал говорить с Сэмом все чаще и чаще. Тот несомненно подружился с Наташей, и Баки посчитал это плохим знаком. Сэм был весьма крут. И похоже хотел подружить его со Стивом. Утверждал, что они друг с другом обязательно поладят. Но Баки обычно менял тему разговора. Не то чтобы он не хотел познакомиться со Стивом, как раз наоборот. Он очень, очень хотел. И это жутко пугало его.

***

Как-то раз он оказался в Страбаксе раньше Наташи. Что было весьма удивительно. Сев за привычный столик, он набрал ее номер.

– Багги?

Что-то было не так. 

– Привет, Нат. Я в Старбаксе. Где ты? 

– Ох, дгужище. Я извиняюсь, но не смогу сегодня прийти. Я заголела. 

Послышался шорох на другом конце линии, и Баки представил Клинта, суетящегося вокруг своей половинки. Вообще парнем он был суровым, но временами вел себя как курица-наседка.

– Эй, не переживай об этом. Поправляйся. 

И повесил трубку. Черт. Что ж… Было бы слишком странным просто уйти, и вряд ли здесь можно сидеть не купив хоть что-нибудь. Черт. Он собирался нарушить свое правило. Он бросил взгляд на прилавок. Стив принимал заказы. Баки почувствовал, как его желудок скручивается в узел. Блядь.

 

Сделав глубокий вздох, он встал в очередь. Баки чувствовал только, как собственное сердце громко билось в груди, и больше ничего. Он даже не заметил, что очередь двигается, пока не оказался перед тем парнем с ангельской улыбкой. 

– Добро пожаловать в Старбакс. Могу я принять ваш заказ?

Он постарался не слишком громко сглотнуть.

– Я… Эм... Ну я не совсем уверен, как это работает. Нат обычно заказывала для меня? 

 

Он не был готов к прерывистому вдоху и ярким голубым глазам, смотревшим на него в изумлении. 

– Я… Я надеялся, что это будешь ты! С тех пор как узнал, что имя твоей подруги – Наташа.

Вот дерьмо. Блядь. Черт побери. Если Баки и думал, что будет чувствовать себя неуверенно перед встречей со своей парой, то это было ничто по сравнению с тем, что он ощутил сейчас. Это парень не похож на того, кто сможет мириться с его дерьмовым характером. Баки заметил, как Сэм уставился на них из-за кофемашины. И решил прикинуться дураком. 

– А? 

Стив издал нетерпеливый звук и задрал рукав, показывая метку, обвивающую руку: **“Я… Эм... Ну я не совсем уверен, как это работает. Нат обычно заказывала для меня?”**

Первым желанием было убежать. Он не мог свалить все свои комплексы и проблемы на этого парня, который улыбался словно солнце и, вероятно, проводил свободное время, спасая котят с деревьев. Баки хотел отойти, но снова поймал взгляд Стива. Эмоции в чужих глазах заставили его застыть на месте. Счастье, отчаяние, страх и надежда смешались в огонь, который плясал в этих светло-голубых глазах. Черт, как же он попал. Что ж, одно правило сегодня он уже нарушил. 

– Ага. Да, полагаю, что мы… ну, ты понял. 

Сэм писал сообщение кому-то, возможно, Нат. Знал же Барнс, что эта их дружба не приведет ни к чему хорошему. Парень посмотрел на него и усмехнулся. 

– Привет, Баки. Я помню твой заказ, мы позовем, когда сделаем.

Баки с радостью вернулся к своему столику. Когда его заказ был готов, то сообщил ему об этом сам Стив. Он сел напротив и подтолкнул ему чашку с кофе. Баки бросил на Стива недоуменный взгляд. 

– Сэм прикроет меня. 

Барнс кивнул. Он не был уверен, что стоит сказать. Он до сих пор не осознал того, что недавно случилось. К счастью, Стив, кажется, знал, что делать. 

– Наши ужасные друзья нас так и не познакомили, верно? Я Стив, Стив Роджерс. 

Баки подавил смешок – он ведь знал имя Стива. И не мог выбросить из головы вот уже несколько месяцев.

– Джеймс Барнс, но все зовут меня Баки. 

– Приятно познакомиться, Баки. Уверен, мы хорошо поладим с тобой. 

Баки усмехнулся в чашку с кофе.

– Кто-то мне это уже говорил. 

Конечно, он мог бы сразу все испортить, но вдруг ему стало наплевать. Он устал бегать. И у него было чувство, что Стив Роджерс – самое лучшее, что с ним когда-либо случалось.

**Author's Note:**

> * Hall & Oates — музыкальный дуэтДэрила Холла и Джона Оутса. Они смешивали элементы филадельфийского соула и мягкого рока для создания лёгкой танцевальной музыки, окрещённой ими «рок-энд-соулом».
> 
>  **Примечания автора, его фанон по поводу фика:**  
>  * Баки рос хорошим ребенком, но попал в несколько серьезных и дерьмовых ситуаций в старшей школе, и они повлияли на его жизнь и самооценку.  
> * У Стива собственные комплексы, но Баки сильно недооценил его, когда тот на их первом свидание ввязался в драку, чтобы защитить девушек от каких-то уродов в баре.  
> * Наташа и Сэм хорошие друзья, и в основном постоянно приглядывают за своими лучшими друзьями-идиотами. А Клинта это просто забавляет.  
> * Наташе нравится утверждать, что это она свела их вместе, а Сэм считает, что это он дал им пинок, в котором они так нуждались. Баки уверен, что Нат лжет, так как она не могла знать, что заболеет в тот день. Стив же просто закатывает глаза, когда Сэм начинает говорить об этом, потому что он все равно взял бы все в свои руки, даже если бы Сэм не предложил это первым.


End file.
